Robo Pups
by henry.hboen
Summary: Bright Eyes and Whopper enter a pup-bot battle.


One fine day, Bright Eyes and Whopper, the two youngsters of the Pound Puppies gang, are walking along the street together for some quality time, until a flashy poster caught their attention. It read: "Ultimate Pup-bot Fighting Battle. Let your pup made creation duke it out and see who wins. JOIN IN ON APRIL 15TH!"

The duo were in awe.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" said Bright Eyes to Whopper.

"That we should enter that competition?" he responded.

"Indeed!"

They quickly rushed back to the pound and searched all over for the older pups, to make sure they were okay with their praticipation.

Meanwhile, the other three, Cooler, Nose Marie, and Howler, are relaxing after an hour's worth of chores.

"Ahhh, ah can finally let mah feet rest." Nose Marie sighed.

All of a sudden...

"HEY!"

Bright Eyes and Whopper have found them. Their abruptness caused Cooler to literally fly off the couch out of fright and squeeze into Nose Marie's chair, causing her to swoon. Howler couldn't help chuckling.

"Yeesh!" Cooler exclaimed, before coming to his senses. "Oh, it's just you two. What's all the excitment about?"

"We came across a poster for a pup-bot battle, and we're wondering if we could have your permission to enter it." the duo said in unison.

After thinking about it: "When is it?"

"Two days from now."

"I don't see the harm in you two taking part. You both like trying out new fun things."

"I can also lend a hand in the creation of your bot." Howler announced, before letting out a howl.

"Cool! Thanks!" the duo said. As they say this, Bright Eyes snuggles Cooler, and Whopper hugs Howler. They then dashed off with Howler.

"Cooler, honey." Nose Marie said. "Ah don' usually question you, but ah you sure they won't become some sort of "radical warrior" aftawards?"

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

"Ya know, actin' like an out of control, battle hungry creature like in the lil' ol' shows and films they watch together."

"I'm sure you're reading into it too much. Besides, they know better." Cooler leaves by this point.

Regardless, Nose Marie kept a look of both doubt and concern on her.

Outside, Howler, Bright Eyes, and Whopper have already got a good start on their bot.

"It's a good thing all this junk is within the pound." Howler stated whilst welding some parts together.

"Uh, no it's not." Whopper jokingly calls, earning a giggle from Bright Eyes.

"I see what you did there." Howler replied snarkily. "Anyways, thanks for some of the other contributions even I wouldn't think of."

"Let's just say we've had some inspiration." Bright Eyes quiped as she gives Whopper a wink. He winks back, before they assume sentai-style poses together.

Just then, Cooler arrives on the scene. "How's work on the pup-bot going?"

"A-Ok!" the duo responded.

Cooler examines it. "What do you think so far?" Howler asks him.

"It looks great! In my head, I picture a cross between a minature Battle Fever Robo and Jet Jaguar. Just with dog features. You two must of had quite an influence from the shows and movies you watch."

"Most certainly." the duo said.

"Well, I'm off. Good luck." Cooler then walked off.

That evening, work on the robot was over fairly fast. Even the controls were easy to produce.

"Well, how's this?" Howler asked of them

The sweating duo have this to say at their finished product.

Bright Eyes: "It..."

Whopper: "...is..."

Both, while embracing: "...amazing!"

"AHHHWOOOOO, glad you think so! Now, the one thing left to do is to store it in a safe place until the big day so it won't get damaged."

"In here?" Whopper asked, pointing to inside his diaper. Bright Eyes can't help but giggle again at his silliness.

"No. Just no." Howler deadpans.

"What about the area behind my bed?" Bright Eyes questioned.

"Not a bad idea. I'll do that right now." Howler happily replied.

With that, he placed the pup-bot right behind Bright Eye's bed. By this point, it was getting late, at least for the duo.

"Why don't you say we get some shut eye?" said Bright Eyes to Whopper through yawns.

"Sure..thing." a tired Whopper droned.

The two pups walked to their respective beds and quickly fell asleep.

=== THE NEXT DAY ===

Bright Eyes and Whopper have decided to do some cleaning to the pound, since some of it was left dirty from working on the pup-bot. Not long after they finished, Nose Marie shows up.

"Oh, kids."

"Hey, Nose Marie!"

"Ah just want y'all to know...please be calm and responsible out there tomorrow. Ahm just only ah bit worried about you two."

"Don't worry." said Whopper positively.

"We'll promise to be good sports and play by the rules." Bright Eyes perked.

Nose Marie gave a content sigh. "Thank you." She then leaves.

=== THE NEXT DAY ===

Bright Eyes and Whopper are now on their way to the pup-bot battle, with both of them carrying their creation together.

Along the way, they encounter, or more like bump into, two male pups who are also entering the competition.

"Hey! Watch it!" one of the pups said, until he saw who bumped into him. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, me and my buddy Whopper are going to the pup-bot battle for some action packed fun!" Bright Eyes beamed.

"A..a girl? Handling a pup-bot? Get real!" the other pup teased. His partner, meanwhile, has broken into laughter. Bright Eyes begins welling up. This is witnessed by Whopper, who's face makes it clear he's not going to take it anymore.

"You've already gone too far!" he yelled, jumping in front of a surprised Bright Eyes.

"Pfft, what's a diaper-wearing mutt like you gonna do to us?"

"Oh, I have my ways when dealing with bullies." He then tries to do a spin attack on one of the pups, until the other easily swats him away hard. He flies back towards Bright Eyes, who catches him in the nick of time.

"Just stay out of our way, and you'll be fine." they entoned, before making their exit.

"Don't listen to them Bright Eyes. If you can construct a pup-bot, you can control a pup-bot." Whopper assured.

"Thanks, Whopper. You're really sweet. And thanks also for trying to defend me." a touched Bright Eyes responded, before giving a kiss to where he was hit. All he could do was blush. Bright Eyes sees this and giggles.

"Shucks, it was nothing really."

=== EVENTUALLY ===

"Are all you dogs ready for some high octane pup-bot battles!?" the bulldog host called out.

The crowd loudly cheers.

"That's what I like to hear! And tonight, we have a newcoming team. Put your paws together for the duo that is: Bright Eyes and Whopper!

As they were introduced, a spotlight shined on them, showing them doing their sentai poses.

The crowd went silent, until whispers mainly referring to Bright Eyes could be heard.

"Hmph, think that's going to break me anymore?" she muttered quietly. She and Whopper made their way to the battlefield, placing their bot there.

The host continued. "Per tradition, newcomers have to win three battles against select champions in order to be proven worthy of competing here. So, let's kick things off with the entrance of our first champion pair: Rusty and Andy!"

The father and son duo made their entrance and placed their creation on the opposing side.

"Reminds me of a Dalek, but with thrusters." Whopper whispered to Bright Eyes, who nods in agreement.

"Alright, on the count of three..." the announcer entoned. "One...two...THREE!"

Bright Eyes and Andy pressed the "ON" button on their controls. The two bots, using their thrusters, flew up into the air and stopped facing each other.

"Eat laser!" Andy called. He presses another button, and a beam of energy blasts from the appendage on the front of his bot. Luckily, Bright Eyes was able to steer clear of it with her quick action.

"Oh, no you don't! Feel the fury of the Triumphing Trident!" she exclaimed. With that, their bot unleashed the exact weapon and made charge. The father-son duo attempt an advantage.

"Do it!" Rusty told his son.

Andy pressed a button on the back of his controls, and the top of his bot opened like a garbage pail. Inside was a spinning saw blade. It proceeds to charge.

"Red alert, Bright Eyes!" Whopper cautioned. "You better have a plan thought up of."

"Already have." she said with a smirk.

She controls their pup-bot to jump over the spinning blade, then kick it like a can from behind. It approaches its now weak opponent and stabs the trident into its side.

"The winner of round one: Bright Eyes and Whopper!" the announcer yelled, which was followed by an explosion of applause. The duo high-fived, but they both new it was only the beginning.

"They still have two battles to go to prove themselves worthy. The next champions that will go up against them: The Three Wise Guys!"

The trio, consisting of Bryon, Fleaco, and Wolfie, appear from the shadows with their pup-bot, which seems to be a cross between Astro Boy and Lady (from Lady and the Tramp).  
All Whopper and Bright Eyes had for a reaction was a shrug to each other.

"Ready...steady...GO!"

The battle commences. The Astro Pup flew up and readied a powerful punch.

"This can't be this easy." Whopper moaned.

"Speak for yourself." Bright Eyes says as she turns on the shield. "I'm having the time of my life!"

The attack deflected, sending Astro Pup back a bit. The shield deactivates.

"We won't stop until you drop!" the Three Wise Guys said together. They get Astro Pup to fly over and pick up the duo's pup-bot, since it possesses super strength.

"Better have another trick up your sleeve." Whopper said.

"Simple. Check out these babies, like in the show we watched!" Bright Eyes replied, pressing on a green button at the bottom of the remote. Before it could be thrown down, their pup-bot takes the horns on its head off.

"Wait...whaaaaa?" the Wise Guys exclaimed.

The pup-bot stunts its horns into the Astro Pup, causing it to crash hard into the battlefield. Bright Eyes and Whopper, seeing the damage, assume they have won, until...

"Wait, what's this?" the disbelieved announcer said, as Astro Pup, now badly malfunctioned, gets a view of the duo's bot. Its vision turns beet red, as if infatuated with it, before it dashes up and hugs it with all its might.

"Okay, we lost. You can stop the insanity." Wolfie said to Bryon, who's under controls.

"I can't! Something's wrong!"

He then hits a random button, which short circuits the Astro Pup, making it fall and explode into pieces.

"The second round winners are: Bright Eyes and Whopper."

The duo fist bumped. Now all they have to do is face the final fight.

"It's that moment you've all been waiting for! The final battle for the newcomers! Time to unleash the most powerful champions we have! Everyone give a round of a-paws for: Slash and Bling!

As soon as they came on, the duo instantly recognized him.

"Say, they're the same guys that bullied us!" Whopper said, surprised.

"Let's give 'em their just desserts, shall we?" Bright Eyes gruffed to him.

Whopper nodded in approval.

"You losers won't stand a chance!" called Slash, whose controlling their Optimus Prime-like pup-bot.

"Three...two...one and a half...go!"

The two bots charged at each other. They gave each other flurries of punches and kicks. However, it seems that the Prime-pup's lasers are more stronger than the Dalek-pup's, given that our duo's bot is now flowing a bit of smoke from its chest.

"Please, hold in there a bit longer!" the duo said together.

"Now's the chance. TRANSFORM THE BOT!" Bling commanded to Slash.

He pulled a small lever on his controller's back that transformed the bot into a semi truck. It raced towards its opponent and striked, critically damaging the latter.

"No! This can't be happening!" Whopper cried.

"HA HA! Look at the baby cry!" the two brutes taunted.

Whopper, through angry tears, screams "I am NOT a baby!"

"That's right." Bright Eyes chimed in. "Despite the condition of our bot, it still has enough strength to finish you off, and also to LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Try us." Slash dared.

Bright Eyes gives a smug grin and knocks a part of the controller off, revealing a secret blue button that was hidden on the top. She presses it. "Give it your all and take out your Thunder Sword!"

Weakly, the bot takes the sword out and attempts the finishing blow. Miraculously, it struck gold.

"C'mon! You can do it!"

Suddenly, a bright flash emits fron the Prime-bot.

"Uh-oh." the two bullies uttered. A big explosion engulfs the battlefield, to the awe of the duo and the audience. The bullies, however, got crushed by their destroyed bot, the impact causing another blast that blackens them. They eventually flee sheepishly.

"Looks like we have two new official competitors! Give a hearty paw for Bright Eyes and Whopper!" the announcer said, which was followed by a certification being given to them and the whole crowd erupting into cheers. One spectator even said this:

"Huh, maybe a girl can handle a machine after all."

After escaping the flood of dogs trying to fan over them, the two pups instantly decided to head back to the pound, not just to celebrate their victory with the others,  
but to fix their pup-bot for future battles, too.

===AND SO...===

As Howler got to work on repairs, the pups told Cooler and Nose Marie everything. They were outstanded to say the least.

"Okay, first of all, you managed to take two bullies on by yourselves?" Cooler asked.

They nodded. Unknown to them, Slash and Bling, still charred, are walking by, until they saw the duo in the pound. "EEEK, THEY'RE GONNA BURN US MORE! RUN AWAY!"  
They ran off to a nearby alleyway.

"Looks like they won't be bothering anyone soon." Bright Eyes commented.

"I'm positively proud of you two!" Cooler said.

"And ah like to give mah lil' ol' congratulations as well." Nose Marie said, as she hugs the duo.

"Thank you, guys!" they beamed in unison.

"Come on, let's find a place to hang this certification." Cooler said. Before following him and Nose Marie, this happened:

"Bright Eyes. You really are my best friend."

"And you are my best friend, Whopper."

She picked him up and they walked off. Meanwhile, Howler, who witnessed the event, was now sobbing and howling.

"S-seems I haven't gotten over that issue with my out of control howling when I get emotional. AAHHWHOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
